Get Another Boyfriend by BSB
by Misty8
Summary: This is my songfic on what might (AU) happen if Jess and Rory started dating. Jess luvers beware! I don't own the Gilmore Gilrs or the BSB for that matter. Please R/R!


"Get Another Boyfriend" by Backstreet Boys  
  
AN-Ha, ha, ha!!!!! I told you, I told you! For all those who you saw the premier of the 3rd season, Jess was shown making out with another girl. And Rory chose Dean!!! I told you that Jess was like that! Now will you stop giving me all those flames?  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"Come on Jess, call." Rory Gilmore coaxed silently to the phone. Her boyfriend Jess hadn't called in a week, and she wasn't sure what was going on with him. Whenever they were together, he wasn't the Jess she thought she knew.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Let's talk about one, baby.  
  
You gotta hear me out,  
  
If you really wanna be the last to know  
  
What it's all about.  
  
Let's talk about you, you say  
  
He's the essence of your life  
  
But he'll eat you up from inside slow,  
  
And then he doesn't wanna know."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Dean was walking slowly down the street, thinking about a lot of things. Then he saw Jess, the dirty rebel who stole his girlfriend. Then, he saw what he was holding on to, a girl's hand. Then he was kissing that hand's face, a face that was not Rory Gilmore.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Listen, I mean it.  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of.  
  
Just another player,  
  
Playing in the name of love.  
  
I've seen enough,  
  
Now this must come to an end.  
  
Get another boyfriend."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
It was the day of the dance for Stars Hollow High, Rory had gone with Jess.  
  
"Hey, can you wait a minute while I go get me a soda?" asked Jess, not even bothering to ask her if she wanted one.  
  
"Sure," she smiled and nodded. He smiled and walked off, as Dean walked up.  
  
"Hey, Rory. How are you doing?" "Fine," she answered nervously, this is the first time that they had talked since they'd broken up, and she didn't want to tell him about Jess.  
  
"How about you?" He said the same. Dean didn't want to, but he had a plan in mind.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Let's talk about what he's done  
  
To become your number one  
  
Or was it all the promises of diamonds, pearls and party dresses that turned you on  
  
I've seen it before, (don't take) anymore  
  
Three, two you're through for sure  
  
Just go get on with your life  
  
Stop acting like you've given up."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Do you want a drink?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
"Come with me," he replied. Rory thought that this was weird, but she went along with him. When, they got to the punch bowl, Jess was there, kissing another girl.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Listen, I mean it.  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of.  
  
Just another player,  
  
Playing in the name of love.  
  
I've seen enough,  
  
Now this must come to an end.  
  
Get another boyfriend."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Jess, how could you!" Rory was in tears and raced out of the gym. Jess looked at Dean, with the purest hatred in his eyes.  
  
"It's your fault. You don't deserve her," Dean replied simply. Then he turned and headed outside to find Rory, crying on the steps. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, like he used to, but this time, she moved away.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Hear me out  
  
You must know  
  
What it's all about, baby  
  
That he's just a player in love  
  
This must come to an end  
  
Get another boyfriend.."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't want to show you, but I thought that you had to know." his voice trailed off.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Dean. I should never have dumped you in the first place," she said sobbing. "I didn't think that he'd be the kind of guy to do that to me."  
  
She looked at him, and he met her eye. "Will you ever forgive me?" she asked softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
"I already have."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Listen, I mean it.  
  
There's nothing that he's worthy of.  
  
Just another player,  
  
Playing in the name of love.  
  
I've seen enough,  
  
Now this must come to an end.  
  
Get another boyfriend."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Dean and Rory kissed. Jess came walking up behind them as they parted.  
  
"Rory um." Rory cut him off.  
  
"Jess, just as I can be easily replaced, you can be easier." With that she and Dean walked off, hand in hand, toward her house. 


End file.
